KyuKyoku No Shi: New Allies
by Wolf-chan Ookami
Summary: It seems the team of Kyukyoku have new allies: Sherubi, Evil America "EA", and Evil Holy Roman Empire "EHR", or "Akuma"/"Akuma Kauntapato" btw, I have noticed some "i" and "/i" in the story, and it turns out that italics don't really work on here... "Wolfie" Wolfie Ookami @ Sumo/SKrmT0517a @ Youtube "Iggy" Iggy Braginski @ Sumo/Silvia Braginskaya @ Youtube


Mello stared hard out the window. Something wouldn't stop bothering him: like some warning voice.

"Hey..." Shadow came up to him, "You've been like that for a while now; it's late, y'know."

Mello stared harder through the window, "I know; something just doesn't feel right: like some kind of DANGER."

Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, nothing's going to happen."

"...Alright." Mello finally walked away from the window.

Three sharp teethed grins formed in the shadows of the outside when he and Shadow walked away. The twosome walked into the bedroom, where Russia, (Leena's little sister) Wolfie, and (Taelia's little sister) Iggy were having a pillow fight. Mello and Shadow couldn't help but smile at them; nothing was cuter then the girl in their care and her friend playing happily.

"Alright, girls; time for bed." Shadow smiled.

"Aw, but Shadow..." Iggy frowned.

"You heard her, Igs." Mello grinned.

The little seven-year-old frowned and crossed her arms, but obediently lied down. Wolfie didn't need to be told at all: the pillow fight had made her tired enough to fall asleep almost immeadiately.

Russia pulled the covers over them; "Goodnight, girls."

Wolfie awoke with fright: something gave her a very frightened feeling. Was the room usually this dark at night: even if it WAS late? The terrified wolf-hybrid child held up her covers to hide behind as she looked around. As her vision moved left-wise, it passed over three figures with large, red eyes; whom grinned. When she focused back on the spot: the figures were gone. Wolfie began to whimper softly to herself, not taking her eyes off the surrounding area.

i"Are you afraid?"/i A voice asked.

i"Are you afraid of the DARK, little wolf girl?"/i Another voice asked.

i"Or is it what's IN the dark you're afraid of?" /iAnother voice asked.

Wolfie was shaking now. A hand then grabbed onto her shoulder, causing her to yelp.

"Wolfie, what's the matter? You woke me up..." Iggy sleepily rubbed her eye with her other hand. "Are you ok? You're shaking like crazy..."

Wolfie clung to her friend, pulling the covers over herself.

Iggy was confused; "Wolfie, what's wron-" Iggy could only finish with a shriek as she was pulled from the bed they were sharing.

Another pair of hands plucked Wolfie from the bed as well. Wolfie's crying and Iggy's screaming woke the trio up-causing Shadow and Mello to hit their heads on the bunks above them.

"Wolfie-Iggy?!" Mello yelled out, hand on head.

Shadow turned on a flashlight and shone the light onto the bed the girls were in; "Oh gosh...They're gone!"

"'GONE'?!" Mello repeated.

"Yes, GONE!" Shadow replied, shining the light on him.

"Wait!" Russia ran over to the bed; "Shine that light back on here!"

Shadow obeyed and pointed the light back on the bed. Russia picked up some strange substance on the bed with his index and middle finger.

"...Blood..." He choked.

Shadow covered her mouth and Mello's eyes closed and reopenned wider from shock.

He then noticed something on the ground: "Shadow, shine the light down there; move your feet, big guy."

Both obeyed his commands. The thing on the floor was writing-writing in BLOOD: "We're sorry...They MADE us do it...We never want harm to children...But THEY do..."

"No...No, don't YOU be involved here..." Shadow whispered.

"H-help! Help us!" Iggy's voice screamed.

"Come on!" Mello lead the other two out of the room.

"Iggy? Wolfie?" Shadow yelled out, scanning the flashlight across the area.

"S-Shadow?!" Iggy's voice called back.

"Iggy?!" Shadow shone the flashlight in the direction of Iggy's voice.

The light showed Iggy about to enter from a corner; "Shadow, Mello, Russia! Help! They have Wo-" Iggy finished with a scream of pain as something cut her leg, causing her to fall to the ground.

Iggy screamed as she was pulled back into the corner by something; dragging her nails across the ground.

"Iggy!" Shadow yelled out.

"Hang on, Iggy! We're coming!" Mello yelled as the trio began running towards her direction.

Suddenly, the trio stopped. Each had a hand identical to theirs in a fist-impaled right through their chests: more on the right then the left. The hands receeded and the threesome fell face down.

The trio woke up in a dark area and began checking themselves: from looking at themselves to lifting up parts of clothing on them. They each discovered stiched-up holes on their right-chest sides. On their feet, they looked around to scan the area: a large dark room empty of anything except them. They noticed three lines of light in front of them and walked towards them. It turned out that the bars of light were formed by metal bars: as they were in a cell.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Mello asked. "This looks like GD's lab."

"I sure HOPE that we're not really in that freak's lab; I don't like the thought of of being a lab rat."

Shadow pulled out a senbon and began to pick the cell door's lock. It only took her a good 5 seconds to set them free.

"C'mon; let's see where we are." Shadow pushed the cell door open.

The three friends looked at the area they were in: it seemed to be some kind of giant lab.

"It DOES look like GD's lab, but it's not." Mello spoke, "It's built much differently."

Crying was heard.

"Iggy? Wolfie?" Shadow called out.

The crying seemed to be coming from something lying on a stretcher, covered. The trio began to cautiously step towards it.

Shadow lead the way; "It's alright..." She reached for the cover, "It'll all be alright; we're getting out of here..." She removed the cover.

Shadow let out a surprised and fearful shriek; Mello covered his mouth before giving in and throwing up onto the floor; and Russia leaned against the wall suddenly, but more able to hold in his stomach's containments.

"Guys...Is that you...?" The slurred voice of the bodily remains asked.

Gio. He was missing his lower half, arms, legs, and tails. He was nothing more then a clothingless torso with his chest widely opened: all the entrails were lying, still connected to his insides, out of his wide cut. It was hard to spot any of his outer flesh with all the blood and entrails.

"Gio?!" Shadow asked.

"They've got new allies...Kyukyoku formed an alliance..." The mutilated teen spoke, "They wanted to become more familiar with inner anatomy...To help with experiments...GD...GD influenced them greatest..." Those were his last words as his eyes became empty.

Shadow put her hand around the side of his neck; "...He's dead."

Mello finally managed to cease his sickness; "Who formed an alliance with Kyukyoku? I thought that they wanted to remain top dogs in the matter of death."

"Never mind that now: we have to find the girls before they end up like poor Gio here-and we do too." Shadow closed Gio's eyes before leading her friends out of the room.

It never occured to them that familiar eyes were upon them; showing familiar grins underneath.

The trio faced a horror while walking out of the lab: in the cells on the sides of the hallway were heavily misfigured people-one was even nothing more then a torso with an arm, head, and dangling eyes from its sockets; but still alive and moving. These people seemed to recongize that the threesome weren't their usual captives and began reaching through the bars, moaning for help in a haunting tone. The trio felt awful: there was nothing that they could do for these poor souls...The people escaped their minds when they heard a scream: Iggy's.

"Iggy!" Mello called out.

The trio stopped at a corner and saw Iggy and Wolfie. Wolfie was clinging to Iggy, burrying her face into her. Iggy was looking horrified at something with tears.

"Oh my..." Mello barely spoke above a whisper.

There, hanging from a noose and badly mutilated each, was the Airashi trio.

"NOOOO!" Iggy cried out in sorrow, falling to her knees.

The trio came to her, and Wolfie, in no time. Iggy held Wolfie close, like a teddybear meant to comfort distraught children. Neither noticed the trio as they kneeled around them.

"Oh, Iggy...It's ok..." Shadow lifted the crying girl into her arms.

"They killed my sister and my friends..." Iggy sobbed.

Russia lifted Wolfie into his arms; "Who did this? Who are these 'allies' of the freaks?"

Mello went from greif to anger: "When I find out, I'm going to make those fiends pay...I'll make them wish they were NEVER born..."

"Right now, I think it'd be best if we got out of here-especially in getting the girls out of here." Shadow suggested.

"I won't leave my sister!" Iggy wailed.

"Iggy, you have to...It's too late..." Shadow tried to reason.

"No! NO! I'm going to die with her! I want to be by her side!" Iggy continued.

"No, no you're not." Shadow frowned.

Iggy began to thrash around; "No! I won't leave her!"

Mello firmly placed his hands on her shoulders-getting the thrashing child to stop and look him in the face; "IGGY! You HAVE to leave! There's nothing we can do now, and dying won't bring her back, Ok?! I don't think she'd want you to die-even if she was DEAD! Do you hear me?!"

Iggy fell silent and stopped thrashing; she even stopped crying. The five of them were unaware that they were being watched from a corner. GD.

He sneered as he picked up a communication device; "It seems we have some escapees in the main hallway. I think you'd like to give me a little back-up for this; three of them are the ones who've been helping your enemy trio's actions against you."

Iggy was quite as Shadow carried her while Wolfie kept whimpering quitely and sniffling in Russia's arms. Mello began to worry about being too insensitive and harsh towards Iggy, but he HAD to inform her that nothing really could've been done to help and that they REALLY needed to leave this place. Wolfie began scanning the area from Russia's arms. Her vision passed over three pairs of red eyes and three upside-down grins above each pair on the darkenned ceiling. When she refocused on the spot: the eyes and grins were gone. Wolfie began to squirm to escape Russia's arms in hopes to find a hiding spot.

"Girl, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Russia asked, trying to keep the frightened child in his arms.

Iggy shrieked with Shadow as Shadow jumped back; three dark figures landed in front of them and stayed on all fours: looking up with red eyes and abnormally large grins.

i"You have children..."/i A female voice "spoke" up from one of them.

i"Give them to us..."/iA male voice "spoke" up from one of the other two figures.

i"We promise to be, oh, so gentle..."/iA higher male voice "spoke" from the last one.

The three figures rose off their feet and levitated infront of the group; chiming in unision: i"We LOVE children..."/i

Kyonshi. Suru, Kage, and Ryuketsu. They were in their more hostile nature-the trio could feel it deeply.

"We KNOW you do..." Shadow began backing away along with Russia and Mello, "But you're not laying one FINGER on them."

i"That wasn't a request from us...It was a DEMAND."/i The shinigami triplets replied.

"K-kyonshi?" Iggy squeaked, recongizing the only Kyukyoku members that she, as well as the airashi trio and a few others, were able to befriend due to their kinder nature at times; "P-PLEASE don't hurt us..."

i"Oh, we'd NEVER harm children."/i Kage giggled.

i"But our originals are a different story."/i Ryuketsu pointed at Shadow, Mello, and Russia.

i"So, originals? Surrender and live, or refuse and DIE?"/i Suru sneered.

"Refusal, of course." Shadow glared; "But we're NOT dying." She threw a smoke bomb onto the ground.

Kyonshi looked around when the smoke cleared, but the trio and two girls were gone.

"Do you suppose there are any more members of Kyukyoku around?" Mello asked; "Like Osorishi (Ookami, Kyu-bi, Suto, Hoshi, Kira) or Neko-juu?"

"I hope not...A full house would be even WORSE." Shadow replied.

The fivesome were hiding in a storage room behind some crates. Shadow had to pressure-point the girls into sleep to keep them quiet with all the horrific events taking place.

"How do we get out?" Russia brought up.

"You DON'T." A bullet flew at them-but missed.

The trio got up and looked at their attacker: GD; whom was holding his special pistol that had the firing power of a shotgun.

Shadow handed Iggy to Russia and pulled out her own gun while Mello pulled out his.

"Two pistols against one: the odds aren't too much in your favor, freak." Mello glared at GD.

GD scoffed: "You think that I'm worried? This isn't your average pistol I'm holding; I bet I could take you both down before you'd even have a chance to fire. Machines, especially ones I made, are my specialty."

"Oh, no need to start without us." A voice spoke.

Everyone turned their attention toward-

"America?! How could you be allies with Kyukyoku?!" Russia glared.

"HR?! But...You're dead...And when did you get so tall?" Mello's eyes widenned.

"I am NOT 'America', wise guy." The first figure sneered; "I'm EVIL America, or 'EA' for short if you prefer."

"And I'm NOT 'HR'; I think by that you mean 'Holy Rome'. I am EVIL Holy Rome, or 'EHR' for short if you prefer." The second figure smirked.

"...Who are YOU?" Shadow pointed at the third figure, who was a female.

"Me? I'm Sherubi." The third figure sneered, crossing her arms.

"Wait...I remember you three..." Mello's eyes widenned; "It's been a while, hasn't it you, creeps?"

"Not long enough, I'm afraid, blondy." EHR sneered.

"You creeps have gone too far this time." Russia glared; "You have a lot of NERVE killing our comrades AND following in the footsteps of those other creeps-especially THIS one!" He pointed at GD; "That kind of work is sick and inhumane."

"'Killing your comrades', huh?" Sherubi smirked, "OH, you mean these wretches."

EA, EHR, and Sherubi held up Gio, Taelia, Chibitalia, and Holy Rome's heads.

"We're sorry...Did they MEAN something to you?" Sherubi sneered mockingly.

"You know DARN well they did!" Mello yelled.

"Well, you should expect these kinds of things when you decide to go up against Akuma Kauntapato." EHR retorted.

"And how about WE show you what happens when you decide to go up against US?" Russia glared.

"Sounds interesting, but we've got other plans for you." EA finished with a snap of his fingers.

Kyonshi popped up behind the trio and hit them in the heads: rendering their counterparts unconscious.

i"Is that what you wanted, Masters?"/i Kyonshi chimed in unision.

"It sure was." EHR smirked.

Iggy and Wolfie awoke to find themselves in a cell together; shackles on their ankles, necks, stomachs, and wrists.

"What..? Wolfie...I can hardly move!" Iggy cried.

Wolfie whimpered herself; also entangled in chains.

"So...You're awake." EA sneered.

"E-eek!...A-Akuma..." Iggy whimpered.

"The one and only; and boy, do we have plans for you." EA retorted.

Kyonshi was next to their three masters on the other side of the cell door; they seemed rather worried. It seemed that their more hostile nature was fading and being replaced with their kinder one.

i"What kind of plans?"/i Kage asked.

"Oh you know..." EHR answered: "The usual plans, but more tormenting-especially for HER." He pointed at Iggy; "The sister of the leader of our enemy trio."

Iggy nervously clung to Wolfie.

"And I think Ookami would love to have the sister of her counterpart." Sherubi smirked.

Wolfie returned Iggy's cling.

i"...Are they going to die?"/i Ryuketsu frowned.

"Who cares if they do?" EA glared at Kyonshi; "Don't you think about going soft on us, Kyonshi: That's an ORDER from your MASTERS."

Kyonshi flinched back a little; i"Yes, masters..."/i

Later that night: Wolfie was lying her head on Iggy's lap, shaking and whimpering while Iggy sniffled and rested her head on Wolfie's shoulder. They both focused their attention on the cell door when it was openned by three figures: Kyonshi.

"K-kyonshi?" Iggy whimpered.

Kage held up a finger to her mouth; i"Not too loud, Iggy...Our masters will hear."/i

Kyonshi undid the shackles and freed the two girls.

Iggy ran up to them and tried to hug all three, but her small arms only allowed her to partially hug Ryuketsu; "Oh Kyonshi...You really ARE our friends."

Kyonshi returned the hug to her.

Suru picked Wolfie up; i"Come on, let's get you out of here. BOTH of you."/i

Kyonshi set the girls in a small space in the wall.

i"Stay there until we tell you, da?"/i Ryuketsu commanded.

Iggy nodded and held Wolfie close to her. Kyonshi floated away, after setting the loose wall tile back in place, to make sure Akuma Kauntapato or GD were around. They saw no one around and decided to get ready to make way to the emergancy evacuation pods in the base; they WERE underwater after all. They were about to enter the room, when passing through the lab they saw the trio lying unconscious, each on a metal table: strapped down by metal restraints.

i"...We can't just leave them here..."/i Kage suggested.

i"And not just for the girls, but for our originals own sakes as well."/i Suru agreed.

i"Da, they don't deserve to face the torment at our masters hands; NO ONE should, not at GD's either-or the other Kyukyoku members'."/i Ryuketsu agreed.

"Well, well...What are we doing HERE?" EA's voice spoke from behind them.

Kyonshi turned around; i"M-m-m-m-masters!"/i

EHR glared at them; "SO! You're trying to set our captives free?"

i"W-w-w-w-we-!"/i The frightened shinigami triplets stammered.

"SHUT IT!" EA interuppted; "We don't want to hear your stupid excuses!"

Sherubi glared scarily at Kyonshi; "I assume YOU'RE the ones who happened to set my counterpart's sister free as well as that other girl."

i"We-we...They were only CHILDREN!"/i Kage shakily replied.

"You know, normally we'd only do a small punishment to put you back in line when it came to things like this." EA glared; "But I think you ran out of chances."

Before Kyonshi could react, they had found their bodies entirely cut apart by EA's scythe, Sherubi's twin daggers, and EHR's sword. Not being human allowed Kyonshi to remain alive. Kyonshi's decapitated heads looked at their chopped up body and then back up at Akuma Kauntapato; pleading.

"You shouldn't have been BAD shinigami and disobeyed us." Sherubi smirked.

Akuma Kauntapato each picked up one of Kyonshi's heads and smirked menacingly.

EHR got an idea: "Say, why should we let these parts go to waste?" He glanced at the trio; "I think that we can make ourselves some replacement henchmen who are MORE obedient."

The trio each woke up to searing pain: Shadow to her arm being sawed off; Mello to his leg being sawed off; and Russia having a long needle being placed into his forehead's center vein. Each screamed with pain.

"Ah, so you're all awake." EA sneered as he lifted the electrical saw he used to cut Shadow's arm off.

"What're you doing to us?!" Shadow cried.

"Oh, doing something to make you more useful to us." EA sneered, stitching one of Kage's arms onto the part of Shadow's shoulder where her own arm was.

All the trio could do as Akuma Kauntapato continued was scream and cry from the pain...

Iggy and Wolfie could wait no longer. They peered out from the wall's loose tile Kyonshi set back in place.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" GD sneered from behind.

Iggy shrieked when GD lifted her up by her arm: from pain and fear. Wolfie looked around: no sign of Kyonshi or anyone to help. She'd have to help Iggy herself.

GD pulled out a syringe; "I dunno HOW you got loose, but you're going back to your cell-" He finished in a scream of pain:

Wolfie had resorted to taking a large chunk out of his ankle with her surprisingly sharp teeth (she WAS part wolf after all, just like her sister Leena). GD held his bleeding ankle.

He sent Wolfie into the wall with a hard smack; "You little runt!"

Wolfie slid back down the wall, unmoving. Iggy noticed that a scalple had fallen from his pocket and picked it up.

She ran over to the side of his head; "You helped them kill my sister!"

"So what if I did, brat?!" GD snarled.

Iggy lifted the scalple; "I HATE YOU! I HATE THEM! I HATE ALL OF KYUKYOKU AND AKUMA KAUNTAPATO!"

She brought the scalple down into GD's throat. GD began to choke and splurt blood from his mouth.

"You all always ruin people's lives! You only kill for FUN!" Iggy began dragging the scaple in different directions of his throat.

GD grabbed her arm and then the syringe; "You prat! I'll see that you get what's coming to you-to BOTH of you!"

Before he could land the syringe's needle, his hand suddenly fell onto the ground-as well as the hand holding onto Iggy's arm. He was dead. Wolfie had her teeth clamped down onto his throat; the trio had always told her to resort to viciously biting and clawing if it ever came to it when someone was trying to hurt or kidnap her. Wolfie removed her mouth and looked ready to cry.

Iggy placed a hand on her shoulder; "It's ok Wolfie...Sometimes you have to do things like that to defend yourself...As long as you only did it to defend yourself, you don't need to feel ashamed: because the attacker brought it on themselves."

Now, they realized, that they had to find a way out on their own; Kyonshi showed no sign of returning.

They soon came back to the lab: it was the only place, they hadn't checked for an escape, left. Wolfie suddenly whimpered and clung to Iggy. Iggy wondered what was wrong and looked in the direction Wolfie pointed: Kyonshi's heads on a table.

Iggy gasped and ran over; "Kyonshi?!"

There was no response from the eyeless heads. Iggy and Wolfie began to cry.

i"Girls?"/i Ryuketsu responded.

"K-Kyonshi?" Iggy stammered.

i"We're still alive..."/i Kage replied.

"H-how?! You're nothing but heads now: without your eyes too!" Iggy asked.

i"We're not human, so we're harder to kill."/i Suru answered.

"Akuma did this, didn't they?" Iggy asked.

i"Our masters were angry that we tried to help you."/i Kage replied.

i"They got even angrier when they found out we were planning to help our originals escape too."/i Suru added.

i"They said they were tired of giving us chances since we kept disobeying; they decided to take us apart and work on our originals."/i Ryuketsu added.

"Wait-what do you MEAN 'work on them'?" Iggy asked.

"See for yourself." Mello's voice spoke from behind.

Wolfie and Iggy turned around to see the trio. Wolfie was about to run to them, but Iggy stopped her.

"Come on, girls...Come and give us a hug." Russia opened his arms.

Wolfie squirmed: she wanted to go to familiar and comforting arms as fast as possible.

Iggy got her attention: "No, Wolfie! There's something DIFFERENT about them!"

Wolfie took a double check: there WAS something different about the trio: they had red eyes-KYONSHI'S red eyes! Wolfie decided to hide behind Iggy and deny her feelings of wanting to run to the threesome.

"What's wrong, Wolfie? Don't you recongize us?" Shadow smirked.

"Come on, girls; come here." Mello sneered, motioning with a finger.

Wolfie and Iggy managed to see the tip of his finger: a black circle, indicating part of a paw on his hand, was resting in the center. Mello NEVER had anything like a paw print on his hand; but SURU did.

Iggy had an idea why this was: "Your hand...Is it really YOURS...?"

Mello smirked; "Smart girl; No, it isn't."

"W-why do you have SURU'S hand?!" Iggy asked.

"It's not just his HAND..." Mello showed the stiches under both his shoulders; "It's his arms too."

Now that Iggy and Wolfie got a closer look: they could tell that the trio had some of Kyonshi's parts in place of their own: arms, tails (which were actually given instead of used to replace), ears (same as the tails), and the eyes.

"W-what happened?" Iggy backed away with Wolfie.

"WE happened." EA stepped out from the shadows with EHR and Sherubi; "We figured if Kyonshi would still go against us: then we should make ourselves some more useful henchmen who actually obey-AND are just as strong with their legs as their arms."

"And now it's time to see how well they obey..." EHR sneered evilly at the two young girls; "Grab them."

The girls ran as fast as they could: probably the fastest in their entire lives. Iggy noticed that the trio was catching up and sprouted her wings (which she and Taelia both contain, hidden under their shirts), and grabbed Wolfie before speeding off via flying. Wolfie turned her head and whimpered; the trio had sprouted wings as well: Shadow had wings dark as shadows; Mello had wings as yellow as gold; and Russia had incredibly grey wings. All three flew towards the two girls, gaining. Iggy shrieked when she felt a hand grab her ankle and pull her back.

"Naughty bird and wolf girl: trying to run away." Russia smiled evilly as he held Iggy: from being upside down-to squirming in his arms.

Iggy began shrieking for help while Wolfie began to cry as the trio began laughing insanely: Akuma Kauntapato had truely twisted them and now it would end badly for the two girls...

Iggy and Wolfie cried and thrashed in the arms that held them.

"Girls! Girls! It's ok! Wake up! It's just a bad dream!" Hungary tried to calm them as they thrashed around.

Wolfie and Iggy both openned their eyes and quieted down.

Hungary smiled; "See? It's all alright."

"B-b-b-but the trio; GD; Akuma; Gio-" Iggy stammered.

Hungary held a gentle hand up to her mouth; "It was all just a bad dream, Iggy. Now, why don't we get some rest now?"

Hungary set the two girls back in their bed when she thought they were ready to be left alone again and left. When she did leave: Wolfie began to cry.

Iggy held her terrified friend; "Please don't be afraid anymore, Wolfie. Hungary's right: there's NOTHING to be afraid of. It was all just a bad dream."

Wolfie just looked at her sadly; the trio was gone, and she missed them terribly.

"I miss them too, Wolfie..." Iggy read her face.

"Don't be sad...We're right HERE." Russia's voice said.

The trio popped up next to the girls' bed, holding Gio, Chibi, HR, and Taelia's heads; in the same condition Akuma Kauntapato put the three of them in. Iggy screamed, holding Wolfie closely and protectively. Wolfie looked fearfully at thetrio.

"Did you miss us?" Mello grinned evilly. 


End file.
